Maya the 'Fists of Beauty'
Intro Maya is the 19 year old chef of the Dax Raider Pirates. She is a former viligante and a master at kickboxing. Her bounty is 30 million! Appearance. Maya has light purple hair with sea blue eyes. She has a light complexion and normally wears a white shirt. She is quite curvy and wears revealing clothes to showcase her curves. She carries a long dagger with a slightly serrated edge, most likely a nod to her captain Diablo D. Dax who uses a jagged edge obsidian blade. Personality. Maya is a rude person with very poor table manners. She will, for instance, demand more food even though she hasn't finished her current meal. She seems to have a particular love of cookies. She is very bossy. She does not like noise, nor does she take to risking life against overwhelming odds. She is cunning and strong, using her looks to charm and seduce those around her, to get what she wants. She holds contempt over men on how easily they are tricked. Her eyes have shown to glow a vivid red whenever she feels or about to do something particularly malevolent. Maya is also quite cheeky and mischevious. She plays pranks and makes jokes all the time and is a master at the art of sarcasm. She is ovewhelmingly funny with incredible charisma. Her jokes are brilliant and her witty comebacks or side-comments are always quite chuckle-inducing. Maya prefers to win her fights by weakening the opponent with laughter and then beating them down, Deep down inside, Maya is rather sensitive and kind. She is in love with Dale and is constantly flirting with even though he resists her charms which is normally enough to make anyone fall in love with her. All of her arrogance seems to vanish when Dale is on her mind, though. Whenever he is in her presence, she is quick to turn shy, barely able to meet him in the eye and gleaming over every action he takes. Even when he isn't nearby, merely thinking of him causes her to blush and truly smile in a way that the rest of the crew never see. Maya also has an obsession with fashion, as she is never seen wearing the same clothes. Relationships Dax - She is a good friend and she admires his fearlessness Tiara - She is a very good friend. Raysun. She finds him childish and annoying Zeon - They don't talk much and avoid each other. Tiron - She feels protective of him and was willing to confront her fears to save him Violet - They are very good friends. Dale. She has a major crush on him. She is attracted by his immunity her charms. Wakey - They constantly arguing because of his lack of respect Skylette - They don't talk much Abilities and Powers. She is an expert at Kickboxing and is shown to easily break apart a boulder. Maya often demostrates these skills dramatically and massively to show off while fighting. She is easily a dangerous enemy and Maya has been seen to smash entire boats witb her incredible kicks. Her strength is remarkable for a non-devil fruit user, Maya has once tossed a 2 tonne rock at an enemy. (Although using all her strength and willpower) Maya can take a punch or two but she has a low pain-tolerance and can be defeated by a stab-wound or deep-cut although she moves too quick for a hit to be landed on her. Her most impressive skills are in deceit, persuasion and spying. Maya can look so innocent that she can get away with a crime even when an experienced lie detector scans her. This ability is incredibly impressive and is made even better by her incredible charisma and persuasion techniques. Maya uses her 'assets' with a vengeance; taking every oppurtunity to seduce or charm a man into doing something for her. Men even seem to go into trances. She is shown to be a capable actor and can easily change voice, posture and everything about herself to pretend to be a twin of herself. With a costume, Maya can be anyone literally! Aliases she have used include: Old man, world noble, beggar, kuja, marine and even a rear admiral. She is very nimble and agile. Quick enough to dodge slashes of swords and whips. Maya can move at incredibl speed and uses a freerunning-like way of moving around in a hurry. Maya is incredibly funny and charismatic making just about anything into a joke and cheering up anyone. She even managed to get a world noble to hand her 8 million Beli by simply entertaining him. Maya has an almost unnatural way of making people laugh no matter who or what they are. Notable examples include: Fishman, Rear Admirals, executioners, old men, orphans and nobles. Maya knows how to use daggers with expert precision. She easily cuts meat and food when cooking and can use her dagger just as easily outside of the kitchen. Maya is a very good and resourceful cook. She is able to make the finest food ,although using unorthodox methods, in a flash. She can make just about anything remotely edible (and even things that aren't) into a meal for the crew. Maya is a very imaginative chef and tries random mixtures of food often but they all seem to turn out nicely. Her only flaw in cooking is her tedency to put too much pepper, comically making her crewmates breath fire and dive into the sea even though most are devil fruit users. Maya also seems to like making chicken soup with fortune cookies as a snack for the crew and carries bags of them around with her. Haki Haki Kenbunshoku Haki -- Maya uses this Haki in its most basic form. Only being able to tell attacks a few seconds forward, gibving her barely enough time to dodge attacks. Busoshoku Haki -- Maya cannot use this Haki Haoshoku Haki -- Maya cannot use this Haki History Early Childhood: Age 0 - 5 Maya was born in the Grand Line to a Rear Admiral and a famous Bounty Hunter. Maya lived a peaceful life where she learnt the importance of Moral Justice from two perspectives. She learnt the importance of morals and rules. One day, her father who was the admiral set off to sea in the new world to confront Kaido and was never seen again. His mother, distraught with grief, began to hate pirates and tried to remember her husband by bringing every rule from the marines into their household. Her mother began slaughtering pirates almost everyday and showed no mercy to anyone who even planned. Her mother gained loads of money, meaning the family became very well off and feared by pirates. In these strict conditions where she barely ever saw her moher, Maya became quite lonely and reclused. Childhood: Age 6 - 10 Maya became very into cooking as a way of expressing herself. Making big and very tasty foods for marines at a marine base near her home. She began entering cooking competitions while her mother was gone and began to undergo a complete transformation from her reclusive side. She began taking up acting as well to help her creative side and became quite cheeky and mischevious to the marines, becoming a loyal friend. to them. Early Youth: Age 11 - 16 Maya soon became infuenced by the marines that she hung out with and joined the marines as a cook and comedian. She began getting very popular even at her young age and this gained her mother's notice. Her mother forced her to come bounty hunting alongside her with the reasoning that if she was old enough to join the marines, she was old enough to go bounty hunting. On her 16th birthday, Maya refused to go bounty hunting with her mother who was tailing a notorious rookie with a bounty of 300,000,000. That day, her mother was killed after being tortured for several hours by the rookie called Diesel Daemon. On that day, Maya vowed to become a serious bounty hunter and rid the island of all evil. Maya turned herself into a night-time vigilante called the 'Fists of Beauty' Category:Matarrok Category:Chef Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Entertainer Category:Comedian Category:Cook Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Former Bounty Hunter Category:Actor